


Gabe totally eats like a pregnant woman

by MccreeThicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food baby, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Slight kissing, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans McCree, We had a headcanon that Gabe eats like a pregnant woman, fluff?, i dont know what this is tbh, idk - Freeform, laughing, not really - Freeform, they be having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MccreeThicc/pseuds/MccreeThicc
Summary: Jack doesn't understand why Gabe eats like a pregnant woman.





	Gabe totally eats like a pregnant woman

**Author's Note:**

> We had a headcanon that Gabe would eat like a pregnant woman and here's my little shit post for it <3

"Why? Why do you do that?" Jack stared at his husband watching him drink pickle juice from a jar that still contained the pickles in it. 

Gabe looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow "Why do you have to be Strike-commander?" He took a gulp from the jar making Jack shiver.

"You're not even eating the pickles!" The blond moved motioned his arms towards the jar that is now half full of pickle juice. 

Gabe shrugged it off and took another gulp, but this time making sure his eyes are locked with his husbands own. Jack's face showed distaste for what his husband was doing, but this wasn't the only weird foods he ate. One time Gabe came into a room with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, but it had Doritos mixed with it, he remembers asking why the fuck would he eat such a thing and Gabes response was "If Ana can eat it, so can I".

"You eat like a pregnant woman" Jack blurts out making the other snort, Ana walks into the room adding on to the conversation.

"Agreed" She stares at Gabe drinking the pickle juice and she chuckles "I remember all the weird food cravings I would get when I had Fareeha"

"Honestly, my favorite thing you've ever eaten was the hot Cheetos on chicken noodle soup" Ana gave him a fist bump with a little 'hell yeah' in it meanwhile Jack shook his head with his arms crossed.

"GABE YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?" Fareeha came running into the room with Jesse following behind, Gabe almost choked on his beverage seeing Jesse had a face full of tears. 

"I think the only baby I'm having is a food baby he patted his stomach chuckling, Fareeha huffed and shook her head "NO Jesse said you were having a baby why you were eating weird food! He said you're the mom! And Jacks the dad!" She crossed her arms whilst Jesse let out another loud laugh almost falling to the floor.

Gabe glared at Jesse but then let out a laugh "Well, let's go ask Angela how the baby's doing" Ana almost choked on air looking at Jack's expression go from distaste to embarrassment.

Gabe got up while Fareeah lead him to Angela's office, When they all got there she knocked loudly on the door "Greeting Fareeah! What's-" Fareeah stopped Angela from talking "Gabe's having a baby!" Angela looked confused until she finally got it "OHH ok, uh, " She looked at Ana who was giggling like crazy "Let's do a check up ok!" Angela moved some of her hair out of the way, it wasn't bad, but it was a little bit messy, she looked overworked considering she had papers to do for her medical classes but she's nice enough to pretend Gabes pregnant.

They all walked in the room, making Gabe sit in a chair Jesse finally finished laughing still wiping tears away, Jack looked at him and shook his head "we're supposed to be professionals" Ana elbowed him "You're supposed to be supportive of Gabe! He's having your baby" Jack gave up and finally let out a laugh "Aw, sorry Gabi I guess I was too focused on important work" He made sure 'important work' sounded stern enough.

"Jackie I AM the important work, " he winked, making Jack scoff smiling"Ok, so how many months or weeks are you in" Angela got a piece of paper out and a pen to write some notes down at Gabe Fareeah looking at this stomach "I'd say 4 months look at him!" Gabe let the little girl lift up his shirt to show his chub and Jesse fell to his knees again gasping for air.

Jesse is so proud of himself for convincing Fareeah that Gabe was pregnant, Gabe scoffed "Wow, thanks" Jack laughed along with the cowboy who appears to be dying on the floor. 

Half and hour later of pretending to check out Gabes 'baby' was done, they all finally left Angela to do her thing. Jesse went to his room because he said 'The stabbing is coming back' and Fareeah stuck with Gabe, Ana and Jack for a bit. Gabe sat on the couch in the lounge with Jack "You know... I was pretending I fell for Jesse's joke... He's been moody and he said he was in pain so I wanted to make him feel better... I know you're not having a baby, but it was really fun!" Fareeah admitted to Gabe.

Ana smiled at her daughter giving her a hug, whispering something in Fareeah's ear, Gabe gave out a relief sigh with a little chuckle at the end "Ah, thank god I thought I was going to have to pretend to be pregnant for another 5 months and also wow rude telling me I look 4 months pregnant" 

Fareeah giggled and walked out the room "Fareeah is such a god damn blessing holy shit" Gabe looked back to see a very proud Ana "I know right, made her myself; anyway, I'm going to go give Jesse a heating pad and chocolate so he doesn't murder us tomorrow" Ana and Gabe gave each other finger gun as she walked out the room.

"So Jackie, how's it feel knowing you're the father of our food baby" Gabe laughed, leaning in for a kiss, "It feels good, so... 5 more months till the due date?" Jack laughed Gabe slapping his hand away from his stomach "Fuck off" Gabe smiled pecking Jack's lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pointless, but I couldn't get it off my mind <3 I wanted to add more about Trans Mccree but I got a huge brain fart while writing whatever this is :")


End file.
